Lo siento
by Oyuki24
Summary: Kain olvido que Aidou lo había citado en el patio. El rubio fue paciente (demaciado) y espero TRES HORAS bajo una tormenta de nieve ¿Que hara el imperactivo vampiro al respecto? Kainxaidou Kanamexzero Takumaxshiki
1. Afrodiciacos

**Academia Cross… Noche… Dormitorios Luna… Aidou Pov… Cena…**

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Y mil veces más: Maldición!

"La vida debe odiarme" Suelo pensar últimamente ¡Todas las desgracias me tenían que tocar a mí!

¿¡Que se creía ese Kiryuu!? Hasta hace solo unas pocas semanas le profesaba un odio enorme a la clase nocturna ¡Y ahora resulta que no solo habla amistosamente con Kaname – Sama, sino que también con Kain!

¡Eso no lo permito! ¡Una cosa es meterse con Kaname – sama, y ser su pareja; pero otra cosa es que hables animadamente, mientras me ignoran, con **EL**!

Bajé las escaleras rápida, pero silenciosamente. No quería que nadie se percatara de mi presencia todavía... Entre ah la cocina, sin decir una palabra a los sirvientes del por que estaba ahí. Simplemente sonreí, eso es lo que todos quieren, nadie nunca se detiene ah pensar en si es falsa o no. Simplemente no le importo verdaderamente ah nadie. Ni siquiera ah Kain.

Hace poco me di cuenta, me enamore perdidamente de mi primo, no lo quería aceptar, pero igual ¿Qué más da? El ya prefiere a Ruka, ¿O ahora se le dio por cambiar y le gusta Kiryuu? ¡Que importa ahora! ¡Estuve esperando tres horas! ¡Tres condenadas horas bajo la nieve con este frio! ¿¡Y para que!? ¿Para entrar por mi ventana, bajar y ver como Kain en vez de acudir al lugar donde lo llamé hace tres horas estaba conversando como si nada con Kiryuu?

Encontré mi objetivo: Las copas para el brindis final. Cada vez que terminábamos de cenar, cada día, hacíamos un brindis y nos retirábamos. Cada copa esta etiquetada con el nombre de su dueño. Localice la que quería: Kiryuu Zero. Saqué el sobrecito blanco de mi bolsillo y volqué su contenido en aquella copa, escuche el grito de uno de los sirvientes, anunciaba que servirían las copas pronto. Por a verme distraído, se derramó un poco en otras copas ¿Y que me va importar? Humillar al orgulloso Nivel E tiene su precio.

Salí de la cocina, y me dirigí al comedor. Me senté en la silla reservada exclusivamente para mí, enfrente de Kain, estuve en silencio mientras los demás charlaban amenamente. Cada tanto le daba discretas miradas a la escena frente a mi; Kain conversando amistosamente con Kaname – Sama y Kiryuu. Ahora que me daba cuenta, estaba tiritando. Por muy vampiro que fuera, estar tres condenadas horas bajo una tormenta de nieve también me afectaba, no tenía ganas de nada, quería simplemente deleitarme con la humillación que iba a sufrir el maldito cazador, luego me iría a mi habitación compartida con Kain y le diría que no me sentía bien a los sirvientes.

Continuara…

¿Qué les pareció mi nueva idea? =D


	2. Me estoy helando

¿No habrán pensado que había muerto verdad? ¡Aquí vuelvo con más! :D

Ahora no estaba tiritando; estaba temblando con todo. No pensé que llegara a afectarme tanto, creo que me hiperventile demasiado. Necesito ir a mi habitación, prender la estufa a unos 50 grados, abrigarme con todas las putas colchas de la clase nocturna y dormir durante tres días.

Dirigí la última mirada ah aquella dolorosa escena. Que lastima que no pudiera ver como humillo ah Kiryuu, pero me estoy cagando de frio. Bajo la mirada unos segundos, están a punto de servir las copas. Noto la mirada de alguien sobre mí, al mirar en aquella dirección me di cuenta de que era de Kain observándome ¿Con preocupación? Debe ser que verme temblar lo haya extrañado, ya que ¿El se preocupe por mí? ¡JA! Si claro…

Ya… ya no puedo. Me levanto estrepitosamente de mi asiento, llamando la atención de más de uno. Corro por los largos pasillos de los dormitorios luna, pasó por la habitación de Kaname – sama, y la que está al lado de esta; la de Kiryuu. Luego de unas cuantas más llegó a la mía. Apenas pongo un pie dentro, cierro con fuerza la puerta. Me dirigí rápidamente al baño incluido y lo cierro con traba.

Apoyo mi espalda en la suave madera, estoy temblando como loco. Entierro mi cabeza en mis rodillas, aun temblando. Siento como la tela de mis pantalones empieza a empaparse; estoy llorando. Solloce audiblemente ¿¡Ya que más daba!?

Tock Tock

Me quedé duro, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que había una presencia detrás de la puerta? Debe ser por el deplorable estado en el que me encuentro…

- Hanabusa (1) se que estas hay; abre – La voz de Akatsuki resonó por el baño. No… no podía darle la cara así… - ¿Por qué estuviste temblando tanto?

Pasaron unos 10 minutos en los que no abrí la boca ni tampoco me moví… escuche como la puerta comenzaba a quebrarse, por lo que me fui a la otra punta del baño. Kain tiró la puerta. Al verme sentado en el suelo, con el rostro empapado en lagrimas seguramente debí haberle dado lastima. Por que se acercó y me abrazo tiernamente. Yo lo correspondí con fuerza, necesitaba una fuente de calor urgentemente.

_Continuara…_


	3. ¡Tienes fiebre!

**Academia Cross… Dormitorios Luna… Cuarto de Kain y Hanabusa… Kain POV**

Durante toda la cena; o mejor dicho desayuno. Hanabusa estuvo temblando, al principio era un temblor menor, pero cuando iban a servir las copas para cerrar la noche y que al cabo de unas cuatro horas fuéramos ah clases, se levantó y se fue corriendo.

Me disculpé con Kaname – sama por la actitud de mi muuuuuy infantil primo y salí a buscarlo. Seguí su presencia hasta nuestra habitación. Cuando intenté entrar al baño, estaba trabado. Llamé ah Hanabusa a lo loco, hasta que me harte y tiré la puerta. Entonces lo encontré sentado en una de las esquinas del baño; casi lloro al ver el estado tan deplorable de mi amado. Si, así es. Yo amaba a Hanabusa desde hace bastante, exactamente desde que somos pequeños, pero nunca le había dicho nada. Siempre cubría mi amor por el fingiendo que amaba a Ruka, la quiero como la mejor amiga que eh tenido, pero nada más.

No pude seguir presenciado aquella horrible imagen frente a mí, me arrodille frente a él y lo abrasé. Al principio se resistió, pero el temblor en su cuerpo se hizo frenético, por lo que me abrazó con fuerza, llorando en mi pecho. Acariciaba sus rubios cabellos con una delicadeza impropia, estuvimos en esa posé por un largo rato, me levanté con él en brazos, pude notar la sorpresa en sus ojos.

Lo llevé hacía su cama y lo deposite suavemente. El me observo expectante, yo le devolví la mirada, en seguida se sonrojo tiernamente y desvió la mirada. Sonreí internamente, Hanabusa nunca cambiaria.

- Hanabusa – Lo llamé con mi típica voz sería. – Mírame.

Al ver que me ignoraba olímpicamente, tomé su cabeza eh hice que me viera a los ojos. Parecía nervioso ¿Qué le ocurre hoy a mi primo?

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estas temblando? – Al parecer no quería responderme, ya que desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado. Aun seguía sonrojado, me preocupe y puse una mano sobre su frente, ¿Acaso toda su piel era tan suave? Siempre me llamó la atención esa característica de mi rubio primo ¿Acaso era una chica? ¿Cómo tenía piel tan suave? Parecía de porcelana.

- Por nada… - Apenas fue un susurró. Me estaba mintiendo, era más que obvio que me estaba mintiendo. Su cuerpo estaba helado, pero su cara estaba ardiendo, y no por que estuviera sonrojado, ¡Tenía mucha fiebre!


End file.
